The Advent of Team Lambda
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Fera wanted to get away from her father, she never dreamed she'd get her wish! yaoiyuri KaiRei TysonMax and others
1. Default Chapter

The Advent of Team Lambda  
  
By Nyassa Kaiba  
  
Notes: You know how there are some people who say they suck at summaries? I suck at titles. Just check it out I BEG YOU!!  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Fera sniffed as she ran, her beyblade clinking against her belt. She clasped her grandmother's pendant in her hand. It depicted a fox, with silver fur and tiny emeralds for eyes. Her father, he didn't understand. First it was her grades, then her girlfriend. Was there ever anything that her father didn't criticize? Well there was one. Fera got the distinct impression that if she were straight, got all A's and were devout Catholic Christian that he wouldn't have minded her at all. That was the problem. Her mother's side was Shinto, which her father didn't understand but which made perfect sense to Fera.  
  
Fera found the rock by means of memory. She crept inside the crack and looked up at the Itsumade that was painted there. An Itsumade was half tiger, half phoenix. This one was a little different though, its head was that of a blue dragon and its front paws had silver claws and scaly purple front legs, almost like a turtle's. Other than that, it had the usual tiger's front half and phoenix's wings, back half and tail of an Itsumade. "You're lucky." She sighed. "I wish I could get away. You've got wings. I...I just.... I JUST WANT TO GET AWAY!!!" She cried. The Itsumade's head turned in her direction. The rock began to glow then the world spun out around her.   
  
~meanwhile~  
  
Tyson's grandfather, with help from Judy and Hillary were rushing around the house, trying to get everything in order for the monster sleep over and council meeting. The Majestics, the All Starz, the Tigers, the Demolition Boys, The Saint Shields and Team Psykick were coming over to discuss how to retrieve the rock with all the bitbeasts in it. There was a knock on the door.   
  
"I'll get it!" Tyson dove for the door and wrenched it open. "OH! Hi Zeo!"   
  
He let Zeo in. Zeo's eyes widened at all the frantic rushing, cooking, cleaning, and hauling that the Blade Breakers were doing under Judy's watchful eye. "What's going on?" He asked.   
  
"We're planning a major sleepover!" Tyson grinned.   
  
"Must be fun." Zeo said with an equally wide grin. "Look, they didn't believe me when I told the kids at the Center about Bit Beasts! Can you help me convince them next time I drop by?"   
  
"I think I can try, but if you don't believe they exist, then you can't see a bitbeast." Tyson explained. "And if they don't believe, then you can't prove it to them."   
  
"Awww." Zeo sighed, dejectedly.   
  
The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Max called, rushing to the door with a push broom over his shoulder. "MICHAEL!! EMILY! EDDY! STEVE! COME ON IN!!"   
  
When Zeo saw the All Starz enter his eyes grew round. He blushed. "You're the...the... the..."  
  
"Zeo, I'd like to introduce you to the All Starz, Michael, Emily, Eddy and Steve." Tyson said, with an impudent grin. "You guys, this is Zeo. He's a beginner beyblader and a friend of mine. He wanted to know how to convince a skeptic about Bitbeasts." Tyson explained. "So he dropped by to ask for help."   
  
"That would be pretty hard." Eddy agreed. "I don't think anybody's ever done that before."   
  
"They have." Max nodded his head to where Hillary and Rei were mopping the hallway floor. "Hillary started seeing Bit beasts when we pointed it out to her, but it may not count, she wasn't a skeptic about bitbeasts, she was a skeptic about Beyblading in general."   
  
"Don't you mean 'is'?" Tyson asked.   
  
"Nope, she asked me to teach her the basics, so I put together a beyblade for her and I'll teach her tomorrow after breakfast." Max grinned goofily.   
  
"It might or it might not." Steve said with a shrug. "It probably depends on the person in question."   
  
"You're probably right." Emily's glasses were falling off her nose. She pushed them up on her face. She was carrying a very heavy dufflebag and backpack, and looked rather disheveled.   
  
"Let me help you with that." Hillary said cheerfully as she passed. She shoved her mop at Max. "Take over for me will ya Max?"   
  
"Sure." Max shrugged.   
  
"Can I help?" Zeo asked.   
  
Emily dumped the backpack into his arms. "Be careful with it, it has my laptop and Beyblade scanning equipment in it."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Zeo came back out of the room that the girls would be staying in when the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!" Kai called over his shoulder, all too glad for an excuse to stop sweeping.   
  
Hillary caught the broom before it hit the floor and continued Kai's task, muttering something about "Men..." and "Lazy..."   
  
Kai came back in with the Demolition Boys. "Tyson! The Demolition Boys are here!"   
  
Zeo froze, eyes turning as round as plates, his face pale. "D...d...d...d... Demolition Boys?" He dropped the load of sleeping bags that Hillary had dumped into his arms and hid behind Tyson, who, being his size, kept him mostly hidden from view.   
  
Tala and Ian laughed. Bryan scowled disapprovingly. Spencer rolled his eyes in an expression that said, /Gods give me strength./   
  
"Relax Zeo." Tyson told him. "I invited them to come. They're not really as evil as made out on TV they were just following Voltaire's orders!" Zeo peeked out from behind Tyson, let out an 'eep' noise and hurriedly excused himself, shouldering the fallen sleeping bags and assorted pieces of bedding.   
  
He had barely finished when there was another knock. "THEY'RE HERE!!" Rei exclaimed dropping his mop and rushing to the door.   
  
The mop handle hit Hillary between her eyes, which crossed. "REI YOU STUPID PUSSYCAT!! GET BACK HERE AND FINISH THE JOB!!"   
  
Kevin fell into the door way first, brushed himself off, and started bouncing happily around Rei. His kitty eyes sparkled with mischief. "hireihireihireihireihirei!! Howyadoin?Howyadoin?Howyadoin?"   
  
Mariah calmly whomped him on the head. "Kevin HOW many cans of soda did you drink on the plane?"   
  
"Ten." Kevin said happily. "And I had six packs of Oreo Cookies too!" (A/N: I wish my dad would let me have ten cans of Soda! :( Sugarhigh! I got the idea from a fanfic that my friend Tuffy 175 told me about, where Quatre got high on tea!)  
  
Gary chuckled. Lee rolled his eyes. Mariah's antipathy towards Kevin was a known fact back home. Zeo perked up happily. "Hi, I'm Zeo, Tyson's friend, pleased to meet you!"   
  
Rei introduced Zeo to the Tigers one by one before leading them to their room. "Mariah, you'll be sleeping with the other girls. I figured you'd want some privacy from the boys, since that's the way you did it back home."   
  
"Oh, it would depend on who shared the room." Mariah said suggestively. "Now if I were sharing it with YOU for example."   
  
"Forget it Mariah." Rei said sharply. Lee, Gary, and Kevin chuckled.   
  
"Maybe next time Mariah." Lee said, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Aww..." Mariah whined.   
  
Zeo watched them go, eyes round. "Wow... I met the Tigers Team!"   
  
"They're not the only ones that you'll meet." Tyson grinned impudently at Zeo. "Today's the one year anniversary of us becoming World Champs, so we're inviting both the Old and the New crowd to party!"   
  
"Cool!" Zeo's eyes turned round and sparkly.   
  
The doorbell rang, once. Tyson dove for the door again. "We're he-re!" Enrique called, voice ringing through the house.   
  
"OH! Oliver!" Judy came in with a bowl of some kind of batter balanced on her hip. "Can you help me out in the kitchen? Knowing Tyson and Steve's appetites I want to make sure that I have enough."   
  
"Sure!" Oliver grinned.   
  
"Can I go along for the taste testing?" Enrique and Johnny asked, stomachs rumbling.   
  
Robert rolled his eyes. "Get settled first boys." He told them. Zeo stood, frozen. Oliver was really pretty! And Enrique looked so cute! He blushed. The Majestics looked even cooler in person than on TV!   
  
More introductions. "Can you help me with this?" Oliver asked, he was sagging under the weight of the rolling suitcase and dufflebag that held all his and Enrique's clothes and his art supplies and cook books.   
  
"Sure!" Zeo rushed forward to help.   
  
He and Tyson led the Majestics to the rooms that they'd be in. Zeo and Tyson plopped down, exhausted, in the courtyard. It wasn't over yet however. "Hey Tyson!" Ozuma was standing on the roof, looking smugly down at him. "Tired? I didn't think there was ever an end to your energy!" Kane was leading against him, back to back.   
  
"We got a bit lost. Dunga made us take a wrong turn, and you know, he's the only one of us old enough to drive." Ozuma explained.   
  
Tyson grinned. "I'll get the door for you, hang on!" Tyson let them in. "You guys, meet Zeo, he came to ask me for a bit of help with a problem he's having at the local Beyblade Center." Tyson explained, when the Psykicks and Saint Shields got settled in.   
  
"Pleased to meet you!" Selima said cheerfully. The other Psykicks nodded agreement.   
  
"We've met." Ozuma said coolly, remembering Zeo's interference. "Zeo, why are you hassling Tyson? I'm sure there he's got things to do."   
  
"He's my FRIEND Ozuma! Selima, Miriam, let me introduce you to Mariah of the White Tigers team and Emily of the All Starz. She helped us come up with equipment to beat you guys. Mariah, Emily, these are Miriam of the Saint Shields, Selima of Team Psykick and Hillary, who currently isn't part of any team." Tyson introduced the girls. "Tala, Michael, Robert, Lee, these are Ozuma, the Captain of the Saint Shields, and his team Dunga, Miriam, and Joseph. And this is Kane of team Psykick and his teammates, Selima, Jim, and Gouki." More brief introductions followed. There was lots of handshaking all around, and then Hillary marched the other girls off to help with the work of setting up, to the Blade Breakers' infinite relief.   
  
Hillary was very busy when Wyatt knocked on the door, which was rather lucky, as she wasn't in a very good mood. Kevin had knocked over the pudding that Oliver was making on Hillary's head since, (being the littlest tiger at about 11) he had been careening around the house, looking for somebody to annoy.   
  
"Hey Kai." Wyatt said as he answered the door. "I got out of the hospital after... after the incident. The Doctor said I was alright." Wyatt had become rather shy since the incident with Cyber Dranzer.   
  
"I'm glad you're back, come on in. Max's mom and Oliver are making dinner." Kai said with a small smile.   
  
Wyatt followed them. "Oh come on Tyson! Can't I stay over?"   
  
"Only if your mom says you can. We're gonna be packed as tight as Sardines as it is!"   
  
Judy came from the kitchen. "You guys, its time." She called through the house. The Teams poured out into the courtyard.   
  
Wyatt turned. "I'd better go." He said, looking rather disappointed.   
  
"No, stay!" Kai told him, with another small smile. "You'll learn a lot, and you are welcome, come on! Sit!"   
  
Wyatt sat and listened as Judy explained about the rock, and about the experiments and Allan's betrayal. And she sank down on the steps with a sigh. "And now we can't find the rock anywhere. Mr. Dickinson thinks that it has something to do with Dr. Zaggar, an old friend of his who disappeared, without a trace, and who hasn't been seen since."   
  
"Doctor Zaggar??" Kane demanded. "Mister Gideon was working for him! He mentioned him once in a passing conversation! I'll bet you anything that he was behind the theft of that rock!"   
  
"Are you sure Kane?" Kai asked.   
  
"Positive!" Kane nodded vigorously. "I'm not the kind of person who grasps at straws Kai." Kane said evenly. His expression told Kai that he had taken Kai's doubts as offensive.   
  
Hillary was about to ask Judy something when Dizzi started beeping. "Kenny, I think you should...."   
  
A bubble of rainbow light appeared in the center of the loose circle of beybladers. It seemed to pop. Then the light faded, being sucked back into the Beyblade held in the hand of a mysterious girl, who promptly collapsed.   
  
"Holy cheese on rye! Chief, wherever that girl came from, there's a bitbeast involved for sure!" Dizzi exclaimed.   
  
Tyson and Max moved to support her when the girl's eyes opened. "Who are you?" She asked weakly. 


	2. Three pairings, two funny jokes, and a Y...

The Advent of Team Lambda  
  
Tyson jumped back. "I'm the world champion! How could you NOT know who I am?" He demanded.   
  
"W...w...world champion??" She demanded. Then the girl jumped up. "Oh no... oh nonononono!" She looked at the Beyblade in her hand. Then the girl shouted at it. "I didn't mean it literally! I didn't really want to be somewhere else!"   
  
Max cocked his head to the side inquisitively.   
  
"It was just a stupid wish!" The girl ranted. "I didn't really want to be sucked into the Beyblades universe! I didn't mean it at all!"   
  
"Hang on." Robert gently pushed her down. "What do you mean a 'stupid wish.' Stay calm and try to think."   
  
The girl sat down as Robert told her. "I...M...My name is Fera. I got into a fight, because my dad thought that the Beyblades TV show was about Witchcraft, and he's really strict about things like that. My... my mother got into a shouting match with him over it. I ran away... I didn't want to be there. I ran to the boulder near my house. There's a crevice in it big enough for me to hide in. Inside of it there are a whole bunch of animals painted on the walls, including an Itsumade with a dragon's head. I said that I wanted to be somewhere else... and... and then the Itsumade's head turned towards me. The rock and the beyblade in my hand began to glow, and then I blacked out. When I woke up I was here... but it couldn't be... b... because back home Beyblades was just a television show. A Saturday morning cartoon! It... it wasn't real!"   
  
"You guys..." Dizzi said worriedly. "I used the invisible bit beast program that Kenny wrote into me to help beat the Saint Shields. And there was a bit beast carrying the energy bubble. I also picked up a current of really cold air and a rift in space similar to the one that Wolborg created at the World Championships! This kid ain't lying!"   
  
Zeo's jaw dropped. "Holy Cheese on Rye!! Bit beasts can warp space??" He demanded.   
  
"Sure!" Dizzi said proudly. "How do you think its possible to see us? They create an alternate dimension above the Beydish that allows their beybladers to see them. Wolborg is just better at warping space than the others, but within that Warp the Beyblader's will becomes manifest. Since Tala's willpower as a human being had been compromised by Boris' Cyber Technology, Tyson's will power was stronger and he won."   
  
"But that's crazy!" Emily exclaimed as she dove for her laptop.   
  
"I'll even give you the files!" Dizzi protested. "I swear blind! Well, technically I am without a camera but you know what I mean!"   
  
"Okay an argument is not going to help anything here!" Tala said, breaking up the beginning of a very strange shouting match.   
  
Emily uploaded a copy of the visuals that Dizzi gave her. "HOLY FUCKING HELL!" Fera withdrew.   
  
Oliver maintained his wits and wrapped a blanket around Fera's shoulders. Then he calmly thrust a hot plate of food into her hands. "Eat, it always makes Enrique feel better."  
  
"Hey!" Enrique protested.   
  
Fera smiled shyly. "Thanks." She said softly. Fera gripped the beyblade in her hand.   
  
"What's your bit beast's name?" Oliver asked politely.   
  
"How do I tell?" She asked.   
  
"It says its name on the edges of the blade, see?" Oliver pointed to it. "And its picture is on the bit in the center."   
  
Fera looked at the blade. "Dritsu..." Then she gasped. "THAT'S THE ITUSMADE ON THE CAVE WALL!"   
  
"May I see?" Zeo asked, curious. Fera handed him the blade. "Hey you guys, you should see this! It has Dragoon's head, Draciel's front claws, Driger's upper body and Dranzer's wings, talons, and lower body!"   
  
The blade breakers crowded around to look. "Wow!" Hillary exclaimed. "Weird."   
  
Enrique joked. "And I topped it all off with Metalgreymon's hair. He's perfect."   
  
Fera chuckled. "An itsumade usually has the front half of a saber toothed tiger and the back half of a phoenix." Fera said shyly. "But I'm not sure where the other parts come from."   
  
Tala paused, thinking. "Robert, do you think if we were to go through Voltaire's old Data files that we might be able to find a mention of Dritsu?"   
  
Robert nodded.   
  
"There are old scriptures in my home village." Ozuma offered. "I'll see if I can find mention of a Bit Beast that has the ability to teleport, that's basically what happened to her."   
  
"In the meantime. Once you've eaten." Hillary said, looking pointedly at Tyson's grandfather, who nodded in agreement. "We'll get you a sleeping bag and you can join us girls in our room."   
  
"Okay." Fera shivered violently. She took a bite of the plate food Oliver gave her. "Thanks." She ate quietly, listening to the conversation.   
  
"So Wyatt, did you finally find a Bitbeast that won't make you go all psycho?" Tyson asked.   
  
"Yes." Wyatt held his out. "Its name is Baku." He held it out for Tyson to see.   
  
"Weird, it looks kind of like Vanishing Moot!"   
  
"I know what Baku are!" Joseph said cheerfully. "According to Legend they eat Bad dreams and leave good ones in their place!"   
  
"Cool!" Tyson exclaimed.   
  
Kai sighed. //I wish I could have that much luck with my nightmares!// He thought. //Will I always see the Abbey's Destruction in my Dreams?//  
  
"What's wrong Kai?" Rei asked. "You look kind of quiet."  
  
Kai finished up the last bite of food on his plate. It was delicious, fish, chicken and some kind of savory fried corn batter with corn kernels in it. (A/N: They're called corn fritters, and they're absolutely delicious.) "Nothing. I think I'll turn in early."   
  
"Sure. I think I will too." Rei stood up and followed Kai to the room they shared.   
  
"Tyson." Tala was saying. "If you like I can search Voltaire's old archives for information on yours and this Fera's bit beast."  
  
"Sure, I think that would help a lot." Tyson said, graciously.   
  
"Let me help too!" Dizzi added.   
  
"And me." Emily agreed.   
  
Kai returned to his room. Rei followed. "Kai..." Rei sighed softly. He flopped onto the bed they were stuck sharing at Tyson's house.   
  
"Hmmm?" Kai asked, flopping beside him.   
  
//Come ON Rei!// Driger urged him. //Tell him how you feel!//  
  
//I can't Driger! What if he doesn't like me?//  
  
//You won't know unless you try.// The bitbeast pointed out.   
  
//good point// Rei thought.   
  
"Kai..." Rei said shyly. He leaned in to kiss Kai gently. He felt Kai gasp against him, then lean into the kiss. Rei heard Driger purr at the back of his mind, and then everything was focused on the kiss. When they pulled back, Kai's expression was soft, thoughtful.   
  
"How long?" He asked softly.   
  
"Since the day I first met you..." Rei said, leaning in for another kiss. A heated battle began, staged in their mouths. Rei pretended to fight, and then submitted to Kai's domination. Kai slipped the bands off Rei's hair, stroking the silky black locks. Rei shivered in pleasure. "Kai... Take me..." Rei said breathlessly.   
  
Kai did just that. And Rei had never felt so good. In the back of his mind, he felt Driger and Dranzer loving with them, and the knowledge added to his sense of total and utter completion.  
  
He didn't notice the silhouette of Wyatt standing outside their door or the tears of frustration and disappointment streaming down his face.   
  
~meanwhile~   
  
Michael had borrowed Tyson's boombox and he and Eddy were doing hilarious renditions of Foxy Brown. Emily rolled her eyes. Steve and Spencer laughed. Tala smirked from where he, Emily, Kenny and Robert were logged on to Voltaire's archives. Dunga had turned beat red, he turned up his nose when invited to dance, saying, "HOW CRASS!" Even Ozuma had a smile on his face. Kane and Selima joined in the dancing until Miriam happily swung Selima into her arms.   
  
"I taste just like candy!  
  
So fuck with me!  
  
I taste just like candy!  
  
So fuck with me!"   
  
Michael grinned, batting his eyebrows at Eddy dramatically.   
  
"That is scary." Fera commented to Lee.   
  
"You haven't seen scary until you see Kevin with a bag of Oreos." Lee stated.   
  
"They do seem to enjoy it don't they?" Asked Ozuma as Joseph did the worm.   
  
"I've seen scarier stunts." Emily stated, not really paying attention, it being solely focused on the computer in front of her.   
  
"Parachuting into a stadium is one thing, but mimicking Foxy?" Mariah asked. "I think they've totally ruined that song." (A/N: I taste just like Candy! I wonder which one does.... Hmmm...)  
  
"Which ones' the boy?" Max wondered. Kevin and Joseph were happily break dancing.   
  
Gary rolled his eyes and assumed an expression of blissful meditation. "I'll take the Fifth Amendment on that."   
  
Ian rolled his eyes. "If I were the neighbors I'd come over with a shot gun and put the alley cat who was singing that out of his misery." (A/N: Isn't he cute? He looks like Dr. G in Gundam Wing only younger with mauve hair and no stitches!)   
  
"Here here." Kenny answered, blushing furiously.   
  
Tyson danced over to where Max was sitting.   
  
"Now just imagine me nude, stretched out  
  
Be all over the news if this gets out  
  
So bad that the press might ban me  
  
Now how bad you wanna know if I'm sweeter then candy  
  
What would you risk? Would you put up the car?  
  
Taste my na na in the rain on the hood of your car  
  
Or the back of the plane  
  
Nipples all out, bent over the sink with my panties in your mouth"  
  
Tyson sang along with the words. He pulled Max out onto the dance floor. Max turned as red as a beet but followed Tyson's movements. They were so close. Gods Max didn't think that Tyson knew what this was doing to him. Tyson grinned. He and Max were less than an inch apart and Tyson knew that that wasn't a pencil in Max's pocket. Tyson carefully moved them out of Judy's and his grandfather's sight. "Wanna find some place alone Maxi?" He smirked. Tyson's voice was husky with desire.   
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Max said, voice hoarse with lust.   
  
Tyson smirked, pulling Max into his arms. The two of them crept over to Tyson's bedroom. Tyson finally lost restraint, pulling Max into a long, tender kiss while thumbing open the clasps on his overalls. "First time?" He smirked.   
  
Max nodded. "Yeah, yours too?"   
  
Tyson grinned impishly. "I was hoping you could tell me what to do with this." He held up a tube of lubricant. Max pulled Tyson into a long, passionate kiss, and while the revelers outside danced and goofed off, he showed Tyson exactly what to do with Lubricant.  
  
~that night~  
  
It was late, but Fera couldn't sleep. She could also hear the sounds of rather vigorous lovemaking next door.   
  
"Oh Oliver, you're so beautiful in the moonlight like that."   
  
"Enrique... I want you so bad."   
  
"How badly koibito?"  
  
From the ensuing vulgar noises Fera could only conclude that Oliver wanted Enrique bad enough. She clamped her pillow over her head, but five minutes later it could not block out the proverbial 'bells, whistles, and music,' that her friend Shiara had told her about. To make matters worse, she could feel the vibrations through the walls of the bed going... THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.   
  
She heard... "ENRIQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!" as Oliver came and a pause. Then the thumping continued and in her exasperation she bolted upright, and slammed her pillow on the floor.   
  
"What is it?" Mariah asked, lifting her head off the pillow with a sleepy groan.   
  
Fera pointed to the wall. Mariah listened for a moment, chuckled, and rapped on the wall. "Hey keep it down! We're trying to sleep!"   
  
There was no sign that they heard. "I'm going to go make some tea." Fera whispered. "Hopefully by then they'll have settled down."   
  
"They'll break the walls if they keep going like that." Mariah whispered, awed. "I do NOT want to see what their sheets look like tomorrow morning." She said, turning red.   
  
"Hey, where's Hillary?" Fera asked.   
  
"Probably with Emily. She was awed at the number and different types of bit beasts that are out there." Mariah snorted, a smile of nostalgia on her face, probably in memory of her own beginner days.   
  
Fera saw Wyatt standing in the part of the hallway that faced the east. He was watching the moonrise. "Beautiful isn't it?" She asked.   
  
Wyatt jumped. "Oh! I didn't know you were here."   
  
"Well I am. I couldn't sleep." Fera explained. She did not say why. "I was going to go make some tea. Would you like some?"   
  
Wyatt shook his head. "I'm alright, thanks." He looked back towards the door to Kai and Rei's room.  
  
"Something to do with Kai?" Fera asked.   
  
"How did you know that?" Wyatt demanded.   
  
"Lucky guess." Fera answered. "Remember I mentioned a Beyblades TV show?" Wyatt nodded. "There were a couple of episodes with you in them. They depicted you as having kind of... well... and obsession for Kai."   
  
Wyatt nodded. "He's so... strong... so powerful..."   
  
"A symbol of hope perhaps?" Fera asked.   
  
Wyatt nodded again.   
  
"There will always be people like that in the world. I have been told that the Blade Breakers represent everything that's good about Beyblading."   
  
"They do." Wyatt answered. "Did you ever watch the moonrise?" He asked her suddenly.   
  
"Once, I was a CIT at the local summer camp. The CIT's were required to sit night watches. So I was sitting on the hill on watch and I saw what looked like a light between the trees on the opposite hill. I thought that somebody was camping out, because some people wrecked their cars up there a few years back. Then the moon rose over the valley that the camp was in, and I realized what it was. I just sat there for hours watching the moon." Fera sighed, remembering the beauty of the moon.   
  
"I watch the moon all the time." Wyatt sighed. "Its beautiful."   
  
Fera nodded. "So what's really on your mind? I won't laugh or tell, I promise." Fera crossed her heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!"  
  
Wyatt blushed, then said, rather shyly. "I... I have a crush on Kai, but I found him and Rei having sex." His face was really red.   
  
Fera smiled. "There was somebody that I had a crush on back home. I never told her about it though." She smiled.   
  
Wyatt's face broke into a smile of incredulous relief. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one around."   
  
"Okay, but you can't tell my secret too." Fera grinned.   
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." And they pinky swore on it, cementing the first of the new friendships that Fera would make.   
  
Fera found Hillary in the kitchen, making cocoa. "Hello, did Enrique and Oliver's love making drive you out too?" She asked.   
  
"OH they so hoorny!" Fera giggled. "Can I have some?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Hillary was pretty good looking. Fera felt her stomach melt with more than the cocoa as she took a sip.  
  
Fera sighed. "Its actually kind of funny. I remember seeing a Majestics fansite back home called 'Purple Glitter.' It was almost entirely devoted to the pairing of Oliver and Enrique." She giggled. "They had pictures of chibi bitbeasts! It was so funny. They had Salamalyon wearing sunglasses!" (A/N: Holla back if you're a Purple Glitter admin!)  
  
Hillary rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I think that boys are just as stupid as girls."   
  
Fera giggled again. "You won't get any argument from me about that." She looked around the kitchen. On the wall, Fera spotted a shield. It was beautiful, on a blue field, a white dragon rampant. "Oh wow! I didn't know that Tyson had a family crest!" She pointed.   
  
Hillary looked. "Oh wow. Its beautiful!"   
  
//Thank you.// The dragon on the shield said. Hillary jumped.   
  
"What's wrong?" Fera asked.   
  
"Nothing." Hillary answered. She finished the last drops of chocolate, before putting the mug in the sink and crossing the room to leave.   
  
A pair of white Dragoon eyes followed her across the room...  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
Bryan peered over Tala's shoulder as he typed search, after search, after search. "NOTHING!" Tala growled, shoving the keyboard away in disgust.   
  
"Have you tried Itsumade?" Bryan asked.   
  
"Yes. And Blade Breakers, and bitbeasts."   
  
"Try mythology." Bryan suggested, as Robert started rubbing the tension out of Tala's shoulders.   
  
"WHAT COUNTRY!" Tala snapped, reading off the computer's search choices. "Goddamnit there are hundreds of countries in the World! How am I supposed to find it?"   
  
"An itsumade sounds Japanese." Robert suggested.   
  
"I know what an Itsumade is, what I want to know is why there's one that combines the Blade Breakers' bit beasts into the same body." Tala said, relaxing at his boyfriend's caress.   
  
Suddenly, the solution came to Bryan. "Try Japan, and then China... no! Try Geomancy!"  
  
Pages of data appeared. "Oh my god! That's why Dr. Zaggar and Voltaire both want the blade breakers' bit beasts!" Robert exclaimed.   
  
Emily scrolled through the data on her laptop. "Apparently there are four shrines, right here in Kyoto, dedicated to the Dragon of the Eastern Rivers, the Phoenix of the Southern Lakes, the Tiger of the Western Mountains, and the Turtle of the Northern Forest. It is said that if these were to fall, so would the city. It also says that the Ancient system of Chinese Geomancy, known also as Feng Shui believes that such creatures protect these same sides of any given property. Between them they regulate the life force energies of the cosmos, known also as Chi. A person who could control these four creatures could control the whole world. Their constituents are the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac, three of which serve each sacred animal."   
  
"Control the life force of the cosmos?" Tala shook his head. The implications of that statement were frightening. He shivered.   
  
That was when Johnny poked his head in. "What are you reading? Can I see?" Tala pushed his chair back to show him. "Oh, the four shrines of Kyoto, I've been there, it's really beauti... WHAT??" He demanded when he noticed them glaring at him.   
  
A shower of pillows followed Johnny from the room. "Jeez, was it something I said?"   
  
~tbc~  
  
(wipes tears from her eye) That. Was. Hilarious.   
  
And now for a short Yu-Gi-Oh anecdote.   
  
~~  
  
The two Bakurae were currently locked in a heated debate.   
  
"Its none of your business where I go!" Ryou growled at his Yami. "Who do you think you are? My boyfriend?"   
  
"I think you're my Hikari and I think I have a right to know where you go!" Bakura growled.   
  
"Oh yeah? That's what you think!" Ryou wrenched the ring off of his Yami's neck and threw it out the window.   
  
It hit Mokuba in the head. "OW!" Mokuba exclaimed. He picked it up. "Shiny. I think I'll put it on."   
  
Yami Bakura took over Mokuba's body and, to his surprise, found himself on the street. "What the Hell?"   
  
He looked at his hand. The skin was too tanned looking. He looked at his hair. It was black. "AH!" He exclaimed when he realized that it was Mokuba.   
  
Ryou sank back in his chair with a sigh of relief. The doorbell rang. Since his father was out, Ryou went to the door.   
  
Mokuba stood at the door with his Yami's hairstyle and tiny fangs sticking out of his evil grin. "Hello Hikari, so you thought you could get rid of me?"   
  
~~  
  
Its not really a fanfic, so I don't know where to put it, but its funny anyway. 


	3. The Incident and Benten's Dragoon

The Advent of Team Lambda  
  
Chapter 3 The Incident and Benten's Dragoon  
  
Rei woke up at dawn, as usual. It took him a few moments to realize why he was naked in bed with Kai. Then he gasped.   
  
//You are awake.// Drigar stated. //Sleep well?//  
  
Rei looked over to the left and saw that Driger had taken a translucent physical form. His head was resting between Dranzer's shoulder blades and Dranzer was covering him with one wing. All in all, the two bit beasts looked kind of smug.   
  
"Don't tell me you enjoyed that." Rei told the bit beast in an annoyed whisper.   
  
//When two become one, we love together.// Drigar said cryptically. Then the tiger tensed, growling softly.   
  
"What is it?" Rei asked.   
  
//The Dark One.// Driger growled. Rei looked in the direction that his bitbeast was and gasped.   
  
Dark Dranzer was curled up in the opposite corner of the room, eyes glowing malevolently red. It crooned menacingly.   
  
/Uht-oh/ Rei thought. "Um... Drigar, can you get rid of Dark Dranzer before Kai wakes up? If he sees him here Kai'll throw a major hissy at the very least."   
  
Drigar rumbled softly and moved between the bed and Dark Dranzer. Dranzer stirred and creeled in a manner that Rei identified instantly as distress.   
  
It was this distress that caused Kai to wake up.   
  
~meanwhile~  
  
"Hey Oliver." Hillary sauntered into the kitchen the next morning. "Did you and Enrique have fun waking us up last night?"   
  
Oliver blushed deeply and continued stirring pancake batter. "Is that any of your business?" He asked. "We were just having sex!"   
  
Fera threw her head back and laughed. That was when Robert came into the room, yawning widely. "Hey Robert." Hillary flounced over to him. "Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Sure, I suppose." Robert followed her out.   
  
"Do bit beasts ever talk?" Hillary asked. "Because there was a dragon on Tyson's family's coat of arms and it talked to me but Fera couldn't hear it!" This all tumbled out at once.   
  
Robert blinked, surprised. "Um... well it might have been a bit beast. Tyson got Dragoon from his Grandfather's sword, and I got Griffolyon from my family shield. But..." He thought for a moment. "Well there's little doubt that it's a bit beast, but they don't usually talk to anybody but their chosen blader. Hang on..." Robert pulled his beyblade out of his pocket and clenched it in his fist. It glowed softly. Robert's expression became blank for a moment, before his eyes fluttered closed. "Griffolyon says that it's a bit beast alright, and that it appears to have chosen you as its keeper."   
  
Hillary's eyes widened. The expression on Robert's face a few seconds ago had been freaky. She remembered Team Psykick and also what happened to Wyatt. She didn't think that she wanted a bit-beast if they were all like that. It was scary what had happened in that tower. "but I don't want a bit beast!" She protested.   
  
Robert looked incredulous. "You don't want a bit beast??" He demanded. "There isn't a blader alive who doesn't want one! I know lots of people who would give their right arm to have a bit beast!"   
  
"Yeah well, there's one blader alive who doesn't want one, ME! I mean, what if I end up like Team Psykick? Tyson kept beating the crap out of Kane and he didn't get anywhere for over two hours!" Hillary exclaimed, clearly freaked. "And you didn't see what Cyber Dranzer did to Wyatt! He almost went insane because of it!" Hillary was throwing a major hissy fit. She flounced off.   
  
"Say what about Wyatt?" Zeo asked, passing them on his way to the kitchen.   
  
"Never mind, Zeo, could you please get Tyson for me?" Robert asked.   
  
"Sure." Zeo turned around and set off at a dogtrot.   
  
Tyson came by a few minutes later on his way to the kitchen. He looked very pleased with himself. Max came after him at a trot. From the tone they used when they spoke to each other, and the arm that Tyson wrapped around Max's waist, Robert guessed that they had only recently become lovers. Oh well, there was usually a happy couple in every team. Their hair was still wet from the shower. Zeo followed them. "I brought them Robert."   
  
"So what's so important?" Tyson asked.   
  
Robert explained what had happened. "And now Hillary doesn't want a bit beast at all." Robert explained with a sigh.   
  
Tyson whistled appreciatively. "Wow. She's worried she'll end up like Wyatt? That's definitely not going to happen. She's too strong willed. No bit beast is EVER going to conquer Hillary."  
  
"The problem is getting her to see it. Remember what happened when Rei lost his self-esteem? Or when Tala was turned into a cyborg? Things like that make a person vulnerable, no matter what..." Max didn't get to finish.  
  
From their quarters Kai screamed.   
  
"Come on!" Tyson shouted, leading Robert, Hillary, Zeo and Max to Kai and Rei's room at a run. There it took two seconds for him to assess the scene.   
  
Kai was shivering in fear and empathic pain. Dranzer had collapsed beside the bed. Rei held him in his arms, trying to comfort him. Driger, fully solid now and about twice the size of a normal tiger was looking up at the wardrobe and growling at a fully formed Dark Dranzer. As Tyson watched, the evil bit beast stuck its tongue out at Driger. Driger growled and jumped, but he only went through the wardrobe, like some bizarre kind of hologram. Shaking its head back and forth in confusion, Driger backed out of the wardrobe.   
  
"What's going on?" Tyson asked.   
  
"Kai woke up, he saw Dark Dranzer and he collapsed!" Rei said frantically.   
  
Kai shivered. "He's trying to get me again! He's trying to take me again!" Kai shivered, his voice cracking.   
  
"Dark Dranzer?" Hillary asked. Her eyes unfocused, and she saw what had happened. "You mean that bit beast on the wardrobe?" She asked. Then she heard the voice, soft and insidious.   
  
//I am hungry girl, I see you have a beyblade. You can satiate me. Join with me. I can give you power, fame, money, all that you could ever want and more. You can have everything. It would be yours. Join with me.//  
  
Hillary found herself in a trance. The creature's malevolent red eyes met her own, and she couldn't look away. Hillary's eyes became blank. She stood very still. //Satiate you?//  
  
//I hunger for misery. I hunger for blood. Feed me Hillary, and I will give you glory.// The voice whispered. //All you need to do is accept me into your heart and soul.//  
  
Hillary felt herself spiraling down and down. The world around her was black. //And what will happen to Kai?//  
  
//When I am unsealed, the weakling Master of the South will die... he cannot feed me like you do. He is weak. You are strong, and I will bring you glory, power beyond your wildest imagination.//   
  
Faintly, Hillary heard, as though it were struggling through quicksand, and sinking ever deeper, near dispair and ready to give up... //Help me... Dark Dranzer... can't win.... Help me Rei! Dying...//  
  
//Don't you care, he's your blader?//  
  
She heard another voice, straining to be heard above the whisper, who by now held her spellbound with its insidious voice of corruption. //Nonononononono, Hillary! Don't listen to him! Don't listen please! Oh help me!//  
  
//Why should I care for a weakling?// Dark Dranzer asked. //I am hungry, and hunger comes first.//  
  
Hillary felt frozen. It was incredible how empty her heart had become so fast, but what should she do?  
  
///FIGHT IT!!!/// Warm voice and presence filled her head. ///Hillary, you are better than that!! Do you care for glory at the expense of others? At the expense of lives?///  
  
//No.// Hillary said. She couldn't see the owner of the voice, but for some reason she trusted it.   
  
///Then fight him! He has your soul!///  
  
//My soul?// The voice was warm, like a summer breeze, she felt strength flowing into her heart. //How do I fight him?//  
  
The voice hissed softly, like bubbling poison. //Don't listen to her! She will rob you of your chances at glory! The powers of the cosmos could be yours!//  
  
///Listen to me! Listen to us! Feel the light in your heart and don't let go!/// The voice answered.   
  
//The light in my heart?// Hillary asked.   
  
///Yes!/// said a deeper voice. ///You belong on the right side. Your courage gives you strength. Fight him!/// Warmth continued to fill Hillary's limbs. The voice was rich, it seemed to echo through her entire being.   
  
In her mind, heart and soul, she heard voices chanting. //fight him off!//  
  
//Be strong!// Said a rich alto voice.  
  
//Focus on your heart!// Came the tenor growl.  
  
//Remember what you believe in!// Creeled a soprano voiced bit beast.  
  
//If you give in! Kai dies!// The deep, rich alto voice reminded her. //YOU ARE STRONG! DON'T GIVE IN!//  
  
Hillary willed the insidious poison of Dark Dranzer out of her heart with one last, almighty, telepathic shove. At the same time she shouted. ///"I AM STRONG!!"//   
  
She sat up with a shriek.  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
Dark Dranzer hissed from the wardrobe. His eyes met Hillary's. Hillary's eyes went blank, as though they had lost their sparkle, then she collapsed.   
  
"Oh no! Not her too!" Tyson exclaimed as he caught Hillary. //Dragoon! What's happening to her?//  
  
//He is trying to take over her heart! But if he does that then Kai will die!// Dragoon exclaimed in fear. //And so will Dranzer!//  
  
//Then what do we do??// Tyson demanded.   
  
//There is nothing that YOU can do. LET US FIGHT!// The air became awhirl with lights and winds and smells. The different beyblades present began to glow, including one held loosely in the hand of...   
  
"HILLARY!" Kenny exclaimed as he and Fera almost ran Tyson over, "Tyson! What's happening?" He demanded. Then he saw Dark Dranzer, its eyes closed and its body pulsating with a malevolent red light. "Dizzi what's happening!?" He demanded of his laptop.   
  
"This doesn't look good. Dark Dranzer is trying to posses Hillary, but in order for him to leave Kai, he'd have to kill him! Kai's vital signs are fading fast!" Dizzi said, near panic.  
  
Robert and Max had their eyes closed, focusing with all their strength on protecting Hillary. Rei held Kai close to him, willing all his energy into keeping Kai alive. Tears streamed down his face. "Please Kai, fight him! You can't let him win!   
  
/If Dark Dranzer wins we'll lose two people with one stone./ Fera thought. She strained her ears and could have sworn that she heard...  
  
//I hunger for misery. I hunger for blood. Feed me Hillary, and I will give you glory. All you need to do is accept me into your heart and soul.//  
  
//And what will happen to Kai?//  
  
//When I am unsealed, the weakling Master of the South will die... he cannot feed me like you do. He is weak. You are strong, and I will bring you glory, power beyond your wildest imagination.//   
  
Then Fera heard another voice, faint and weak. //Help me... Dark Dranzer... can't win.... Help me Rei! Dying...// KAI!  
  
//Don't you care, he's your blader?//  
  
And another faint telepathic voice, struggling to be heard above Dark Dranzer's demanding roar. //Nonononononono, Hillary! Don't listen to him! Don't listen please! Oh help me!//  
  
//Why should I care for a weakling? I am hungry, and hunger comes first.//  
  
//Can I speak to her?// Fera asked Dritsu. She had the faintest telepathic impression of the Itsumade nodding her head. Then Fera said to Hillary. ///FIGHT IT!!!/// She cried, drowning out Dark Dranzer's continued demands. ///Hillary, you are better than that!! Do you care for glory at the expense of others? At the expense of lives?/// Fera had always been able to be heard when she had to be. This was one of those times when she hoped that she could be.   
  
And she was... //No.// Hillary answered. Her telepathic voice was blank, no tone, no inflection. It frightened Fera. Back home, she had always had the impression of an indomitable, feisty brunette and know it all, who was surprised only by the antics of the Beybladers that she met.   
  
///Then fight him! He has your soul!/// Simple language, that was what could get through to her best at this point.   
  
//My soul? How do I fight him?// Fera could feel the emptiness, the numbness that, on some occasions, caused her pain as well. She could only combat it with warmth. /Fight Hillary./ she thought to herself. Fera willed all her warmth and strength into Hillary.   
  
Almost instantly she felt herself blocked off. //Don't listen to her! She will rob you of your chances at glory! The powers of the cosmos could be yours!//  
  
But like the waters of the summer floods that filled the stream near her house in the summer time, the other bit beasts filled her soul with warmth and light, and using these Fera pushed past the block. ///Listen to me! Listen to us! Feel the light in your heart and don't let go!/// Many voices spoke with her this time. They were going to win. She knew it. Dark Dranzer would be sent back into the Hellhole of Kai's nightmares.   
  
//The light in my heart?// Blessed girl.   
  
///Yes!/// said a deeper voice. ///You belong on the right side. Your courage gives you strength. Fight him!///   
  
//Fight him off!// In the back of her mind, Fera heard the bitbeasts join in the chant.  
  
//Be strong!// Cried Griffolyon  
  
//Focus on your heart!// Added Drigar.  
  
//Remember what you believe in!// Cried Dranzer.  
  
//If you give in! Kai dies!// Draciel told Hillary through Fera.   
  
//YOU ARE STRONG! DON'T GIVE IN!// Draciel and Dragoon chorused.   
  
///"I AM STRONG!!"/// Hillary cried, sitting up straight from where Tyson had cushioned her head with one of the extra pillows that had fallen that night.   
  
"AH!" Fera sighed; she fell to her knees, panting. Only then did she realize that she was dripping sweat.   
  
"Fera are you alright?" Zeo asked gently.   
  
"Blessed child." Fera panted. "She's got a stronger will than she thinks... But it was close..."   
  
Robert and Max also fell to their knees. Max was panting so hard that he couldn't talk. Robert wiped the sweat from his forehead. He rolled onto his back and lay there, panting like he'd run a marathon. "Kai has just earned... my total respect..." He panted. "I had no idea that it was this strong."   
  
"What's going on?" Zeo asked.   
  
Kenny explained about the Dark Dranzer incident. "It's the strongest bit beast we've ever seen."   
  
Fera smiled bitterly. "Shiara and I had an argument once. Who was stronger, Cyber Dranzer or Dark Dranzer? I told her that if I had to target one or the other, that Dark Dranzer would have been the bigger threat. I wonder if she'd believe me now." She said with a rueful grin. Fera crawled over and wiped the sweat of Hillary's forehead. She saw two tears slip from her eyes. Fera brushed the brunette's hair away from her eyes.   
  
Zeo just shook his head, too stunned to do much else.   
  
Hillary's eyelids fluttered open. "What... what happened?"   
  
"Dark Dranzer almost killed you and Kai." Fera said gently. "The Bit Beasts saved you."  
  
"Oh!" Hillary tried to get up, but fell back, too weak to get up. "I could hear them..." She sobbed. "It was horrible..." Fera pulled Hillary into her arms.   
  
"Blessed girl. Hillary you fought them. Not even Kai was able to do as much when he entered the abbey, and he's been blading since he could pick up a bit." Fera said tenderly, stroking Hillary's hair in comfort. "Just cry Hillary, just cry."   
  
Kai's eyes fluttered open... "Huh?" Then. "Rei! She was there! I heard her! She fought Dark Dranzer!" Then he looked around. "You were all there!"   
  
"Hey Kai..." Zeo asked innocently. "What were you and Rei doing naked?"   
  
Everybody except Hillary facefaulted.   
  
"That's... a gooood question." Tyson said, with a dread look on his face. "Um... Rei, got the answer?"   
  
"Ummm.... I don't know, do you Robert?"   
  
"DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS!" Robert protested.   
  
"Okay Zeo! Time to go!" Kenny said cheerfully, dragging Zeo out the door.   
  
"You people are so evasive about a simple question." Dizzi said, in an annoying tone.   
  
"Um... Dizzi, be a GOOD computer and shut up before I shut you down!" Tyson said miming the smashing of laptops with a hammer.   
  
"Temper, temper, you know you'd regret that!" Dizzi said as Kenny carried the laptop out the door.   
  
Fera rolled her eyes. "Yaoi-jin." She turned courteously to Hillary. "Do you need help to get back to the bedroom."   
  
"Yeah..." Hillary said weakly. "Thanks..." She leaned on Taiko as they left.   
  
"Have fu-un." Tyson teased as he wrapped his arm around Max's waist.   
  
Rei blinked. Tyson and Max, who would have known?   
  
Kai snuggled against Rei's chest. "I'm so glad he's gone." Kai said softly. "I hate Dark Dranzer! I hate it for what it did to me!" Tears of frustration and relief rolled down Kai's cheeks. Rei thumbed them away tenderly.   
  
"Shhhh..." He said , kissing Kai lovingly on the lips. "It's over now."   
  
Kai sobbed softly into Rei's chest.   
  
~meanwhile~  
  
"Oliver." Tyson said when he came into the kitchen. "Kai's feeling a bit ill. Do you think that you could bring him breakfast in bed?"  
  
"One breakfast in bed coming up."   
  
In the girls' room, Hillary leaned into Fera's chest, sobbing numbly. "I can't believe it. Something so horrible. Now I know how Wyatt must have felt." Then she paused, and looked at the beyblade still in her hand. She gasped.  
  
Written on the edges of the blade, in neat lettering, was...  
  
"Bengoon." The bit depicted a White Dragoon with solid green eyes. Hillary's eyes widened. "It's the dragon from Tyson's Family Crest!"   
  
Yes, ready or not, Benten's Dragoon had been unleashed upon an unsuspecting world of Beyblading. And Fera had unwittingly made friendship number two....  
  
~A/N~  
  
(sooooooooooobbbbbbbbbbbbb!!!!!!!)   
  
Dark Dranzer vs. Cyber Dranzer. When you review it, tell me who YOU think would win. I'm rooting for Dark Dranzer. Two reasons why...  
  
1)Every single time a beyblading team has tried to use high technology to defeat the Blade Breakers, they've lost. I take into account the All Starz (whose Bitbeasts are artificial), the Demolition Boys, (whose will power, (always a deciding factor where the Breakers are concerned) was compromised by their Cyborg enhancements, and Team Psykick, (whose artificial bit beasts put up a good fight, but lost anyway.) Therefore it is safe to conclude that in the world of Beyblading, philosophically speaking, the supernatural almost always beats the scientific.  
  
2) Dark Dranzer is cooler anyway, so he gets the prize, due to outright coolness.  
  
Wyatt: (puppy eyes) How come I don't get my action scene? Aren't I cute enough?  
  
AWWWW (patpat) Sorry Wyatt, but Kai knows Rei better than he knows you, so I figured that... welll....  
  
Oh maybe next time! 


End file.
